


Cornelia Street

by Witch1511



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Album: Lover (Taylor Swift), Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Daily Prophet, Drarry, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Ministry of Magic Employee Draco Malfoy, Smut, Song: Cornelia Street (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch1511/pseuds/Witch1511
Summary: Draco and Harry meet after 7 years in a muggle bar and hit it off. They head to Draco's apartment on Cornelia street.This fic is based on songs of Taylor Swift's album Lover. So the best sentences are probably her lyrics. I don't own any rights (because she owns them all herself YEAH!) and I don't want any profits from it. Her lyrics are just the best.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Gregory Goyle/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. April 2005

“Malfoy?”

Draco turns away from his friend, Michael; a muggle who’s shown him all the good bars and clubs to pick up boys. It’s dim in the bar and Draco doesn’t recognise the person at first, but something happened. He heard him laughing, saw the dimples first and then he heard the accent. “Potter?”

“Draco. Malfoy. It really is you.” Potter’s unusual eyes sparkle, “What are you doing here? In this mu- this bar?”

“I’m,” Draco hesitates, can he really have a normal conversation with Harry Potter, the chosen one, the hero of the wizarding world and his school nemesis in a muggle bar. “I’m actually meeting someone.”

“You are? Here?” Potter leans in close, his lips brush Draco’s left ear, “A muggle?”

Draco shrugs, “Probably.”

“Wow, Malfoy. You really have changed.”

“Draco,” Michael snakes an arm around Draco’s waist, “Who are you talking to?”

“Someone who used to be at school with me.”

“At your fancy boarding school?” Michael holds out his hands and Potter takes it, “I’m Michael.”

“Harry.”

“Harry Potter?!” Michael squeaks.

Draco startles, Merlin, do even muggles now know who Harry Potter is?!

“Er, yeah.” Potter says clearly confused as well.

“You’re the one Dan told me about!”

“Yeah, I most certainly did!” Another bloke places four pints on the high table. “And you must be Draco.” He holds out his hand and Draco takes it. It’s cool and a bit damp from the pints he just carried. “Nice to meet you. I’m Dan.” The bloke – Dan – smirks.

“Nice to meet you too.”

“Should we take a seat?” Michael says.

They all take a pint and follow Michael to a corner table, where there’s more light and the music is less loud.

Draco slides on the bench, Michael sliding in after him. Dan sits in the stool opposite of Draco and immediately rubs his feet against Draco’s. Draco recoils not pleased with the casual touches of a stranger.

“You didn’t tell me you’d set me up with someone this pretty Michael.” Dan says keeping his eyes on Draco.

Draco flushes and tries to down the sudden heat with a third of his cold pint.

“I did tell you!” Michael counters.

“You told me he was handsome yes. Which is an understatement. And you told me he spend a lot of time and attention on his appearance,”

Harry snorts, “He was like that at school.”

“What?” Michael asks, “Unfairly handsome or incredibly vain?”

“Hey!” Draco protests, uncomfortable.

“Both.” Harry sips his drink and winks at Draco.

Draco flusters and adverts his eyes from Harry to his pint.

“So, you two got on in school than?” Dan wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco snickers and Harry full out laughs.

Michael looks from Draco to Harry and back again. “We hated each other at school,” Draco explains. “We haven’t seen each other since school. So 7 years?” Harry nods. “I honestly don’t know if we don’t hate each other still.”

“Oh, come off it Malfoy. I’ve forgiven you.” Harry says with a bright smile. Draco stares at Potter, trying to come up with a response, but all the reasonable thoughts leave his mind. He just gapes at Potter, unable to close his mouth.

“So, let me get this straight,” Dan says, demanding Draco’s attention again. “So you were, unfairly handsome, incredibly vain and a bad boy?” Dan whistles.

Draco frowns and rubs his left forearm.

“Don’t forget jock.” Potter changes the subject.

Michael pokes him with his elbow, “You never told me you were a jock.”

Draco snorts, “Potter was the star player. His team almost always beat mine and it was always his fault.” Draco pouts.

“Well if it’s any consolation Malfoy, you were the only player who made me work for it.”

Draco can’t stop the smile that spreads on his face.

“Well,” Dan finishes his pint, “I bought the first round, so”

“Yeah, yeah.” Harry stands up. “4 more.” He looks round the table. Michael and Draco both nod, “And buy some shots!” Dan shouts when Harry walks away.

Dan gets up, “Michael, switch with me. I want to get to know the date you promised me.” Dan flashes a wolfish smile.

\---

Dan’s arm is slouched over Draco’s shoulder and he’s telling him some story about how his boss is a bitch. Draco wonders why in Salazar’s name Michael thought it was a good idea to pair Draco up with this man.

And even though Dan’s in Draco’s space and trying very hard to keep his attention, Draco’s eyes keep trailing back to Potter. Who’s having a normal conversation with Michael. His hands around a cold glass and it makes Draco want to know that body like it’s his own. He certainly has filled out since Hogwarts. Gone is the scrawny little boy from Draco’s childhood, it’s been replaced with a broad shouldered, muscular man. His eyes are still the same sparkling green as from young Draco’s dreams and fantasies. But his old thick rimmed glasses have been replaced with a thinner model, though it’s still a round shape. It suits him. He still got that boyish look that Draco likes in a man.

“So Draco.” Dan whispers in his ear.

“Mhm,”

Dan runs his finger over Draco’s jaw, turning his gaze away from Harry to himself. He wets his lips and presses them against Draco’s. Draco jumps away in shock, “What are you doing?!”

“What do you mean what am I doing? We were set up on a date, so I’m just hurrying along the steps. So I can take you home.” He leans back in and Draco shuffles further away, he almost falls of off the bench, “Err,”

“Oh come on. I thought you were easy.”

“Excuse me?” Draco crosses his arms over his chest.

“Oh, come on Draco. I didn’t mean it like that.” Dan cups Draco’s face with a hand, “It’s just Michael promised me a good time. He told me you’re the type of guy who goes home with a man every now and then. And I mean, you’re hot. I’m hot. Let’s just have some fun.” Dan tries to pull Draco’s face closer.

Draco pushes his hand away, “No thank you.”

Dan grabs Draco’s wrist, “And why the fuck not?!”

Draco pulls back but he tumbles of the bench. Someone catches him before he hits the ground and pulls him to his feet. “Dan, you’re drunk. Leave Malfoy alone.” Potter says, his arm still wrapped around his waist.

“Ugh, Harry,” Dan whines, “I just want to get laid.”

“Well, do it with someone else. Malfoy isn’t interested.”

“I know, I know.” Dan gets up, “He’s only got eyes for you.”

Draco flushes all over, he didn’t know he was being so obvious.

Dan leans in close, the alcohol clear in is breath. “It’s a pity though, you’re so pretty.” Dan walks away, towards the bar, a gleam in his eyes.

“I- uh, I think I’m just going to go.” Draco says, when he steps away from Potter.

“Malfoy don’t let Dan ruin your night. He’s a prat.”

“Then why are you friends with him?” Draco asks

“Because Dan’s fun, when he’s not trying to get into your pants.” Michael answers.

“Then why did you set me up with him?”

Potter uses Draco’s new interest in the topic as an excuse to push him back on the bench and slide in after him. His arm leans casual on the railing behind Draco.

“I didn’t. Not really. Dan told me about Harry and I thought it be fun for us all the meet up. I actually thought Harry sounded more as someone for you then for me. I told Dan that, but I think he saw you and decided to try his luck. That’s what he always does you know. Try his luck.”

Draco raises his eyebrow, “Except with you?”

Michael flushes, “We’ve been friends since Uni.”

“And?”

“I- I just.” Michael takes a deep breath, “I just don’t think he’s into me.”

“Dan’s into everyone.” Potter says. “I think you should just go up there.”

“I agree.” Draco encourages Michael.

“Really?”

“Really.” Draco and Potter say at the same time. Glance at each other, both smirking.

“Okay.” Michael stands up, “Okay!” He says more to himself than to Draco and Potter, “Wish me luck.” He says before stalking determinedly to the bar.

“You don’t need it!” Harry shouts after him.

\--

“Bye!” Michael shouts, slamming the taxi door close.

“You’re still very handsome,” Dan says his face close to Draco’s.

“Dan come on!” Michael pulls him out of the car.

“I was just trying to get him to join us.” Draco hears Dan say before the car door falls shut.

“Where to?” the cab driver asks.

“I rent a place on Cornelia street.” Draco says casually in the back of the car. Harry sits next to him. They´re both drunk, but it feels like something stronger than the drinks in the bar. 

Potter looks at him, his green eyes burning into his, “Okay.” The car drives away, as if the streetlights pointed in an arrowhead leading them home.

Draco’s heart pounds in his chest.

When they reach Draco’s place, Potter pays the taxi driver, as Draco opens his door.

Harry runs up the steps as soon as the taxi drives away. As soon as they step inside, Potter pushes Draco against the door and kisses him, hard. Draco moans into Potter’s touch. All too soon, Potter pulls away. “If we’re going to do this, I think we should start over.” Harry says.

Draco frowns, “What do you-”

“Nice to meet you.” Harry holds out his hand, “My name is Harry.”

Draco smirks and takes his hands, “Draco.”

“Nice to meet you Draco.” Potter – Harry – says and he pulls Draco against him and presses his lips back against Draco’s.

Draco slips his hands under Harry’s shirt, his nails dragging over his back. “Bedroom?” Harry breathes. Draco grabs his wrist and pulls him up the stairs to the bedroom of Draco’s new 2 floor apartment. The first floor exists of a small hallway with double doors that lead to an open plan kitchen and living space and a staircase that leads to a big bedroom with in suite.

Draco pushes the bedroom door open with his foot. His lips not leaving Harry’s, his hands busy pushing Harry’s jacket from his shoulders. Harry finger at Draco’s button down, but when they don’t butch he just rips the shirt open. Draco gasp, “That was one of my favourite shirts, you barbarian.”

“You can mend it in the morning.” Harry says as he pushes Draco down on the sheets and shoves of his own shoes.

Draco toes of his shoes as well and throws his ruined shirt next to the bed. Harry steps in between Draco’s legs and tips his head up with a finger under his chin. He kisses him deeply, Draco actually groans deep in his throat when Harry’s hand roam over his chest.

Harry pushes Draco flat on his back on the soft sheets of his bed and he kneels down, pressing kisses on Draco’s stomach. His tongue flicking just above the waistband, his hands undoing Draco’s trousers and he pulls both the trousers as the pants down at once. He kisses Draco’s inner thigh, before pulling the off entirely. “Harry” Draco murmurs, his hand burying itself in Harry’s hair.

Harry presses kisses all over Draco’s stomach, before tentatively pressing a kiss on Draco’s prick. Draco can no longer hold back his moan. Which only seems to encourage Harry, who licks the length of Draco’s cock before taking the tip into his mouth and bobbing his head up and down and his tongue swirling the head.

Harry releases Draco’s cock, presses kisses on Draco’s thighs as he hoists his legs over his shoulders. Then murmurs something and continues on, making Draco moan and shiver. There’s been very little occupying Draco’s mind, but when he softly slips a wet finger between his cheeks before pressing into his hole, all clear thoughts really leave him. The only thing Draco can think is ‘Harry’ and how good this feels.

Draco arches his back, one hand grabbing the sheets. The other tightens in Harry’s hair, pulling, urging him on and begging for more.

Harry pushes in an extra finger and Draco rolls his eyes back in pleasure, “Salazar, Harry! Harry, Harry. _Harry_!” Draco gasps and moans. Harry smiles wickedly as he his releases Draco once more, and crawls on top of him. “Merlin Draco,” Harry rubs his nose against Draco’s, “You really are gorgeous.”

Draco roughly pulls Harry in for a kiss, he can taste himself on Harry’s lips and it turns him impossibly more on. “For heaven’s sake. Why are you still wearing your clothes.” Draco grabs his wand that lay disregarded on the sheets and vanishes Harry’s clothes.

Harry doesn’t care and pushes them further on the bed, till Draco’s head is resting on the pillows. Harry kisses him softly, tenderly and Draco relaxes completely under Harry’s touch. His nails digging into Harry’s bum.

Harry sneaks his fingers back inside Draco, and Draco moans approvingly into Harry’s mouth.

Harry pushes another finger and Draco breaks the kiss as he pushes his head into the pillows. “You Okay with this?” Harry whispers in his ear.

“Potter I swear, if you’re not going to fuck me right now. I might actually kill you.”

Harry laughs breathlessly and removes his fingers. He whispers a wandless lubricant spell and slicks his cock up with his now wet fingers. He adjusts Draco’s legs around his waist and positions himself. Slowly Harry pushes in. Draco digs his nails in against the slight burn.

“Ok?” Harry asks, once he’s fully inside.

“Yes,” Draco softly lets his fingers glide from Harry’s bum to his hair and pulls him in for a soft peck. The shape of his body is new. “You can move now.” Draco whispers.

And Harry does, slowly at first. Trying to find the right angle for Draco.

And when he does, Draco moans out his name.

Harry smiles and presses his face into the crook of Draco’s neck.

He starts moving faster, and Draco moves his hips up, in time with Harry.

Harry breathes Draco’s name over and over into Draco’s neck. One of his hands sneaks down and wraps around Draco’s cock. After just a few strokes Draco comes undone. His eyes rolling back in his head and his fingers digging into Harry’s skin, Harry’s name on his lips. Harry gasps and stills as comes, his eyes locking with Draco´s. He presses a desperate kiss on Draco´s lip.

His arms give out and he collapses onto Draco. Both of them breathing hard. “That was,” Harry rolls off Draco and falls on the sheets next to him, “Merlin that was amazing.” He grabs Draco’s hand, “You were amazing.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.”

Harry laughs and flicks his hand over their bodies. Draco feels a soft sensation of a cleaning charm.

Draco rolls on his side to face Harry, he’s unsure whether Harry plans on staying over. Was this an one off for him? Draco can’t imagine Harry plans on this being anything more than physical. Draco shivers when a cold gust of air brushes his skin. Harry grabs the sheets and pulls them over their bodies. It’s as if he can sense Draco’s insecurities, because he opens his arms, “Come here. I know you secretly love to cuddle.”

Draco grumbles, but settles into Harry’s arms. His back flush against Harry’s chest, Harry’s arm around his waist. Harry presses a soft kisses on Draco’s neck, “Better?”

“Yes,” Draco smiles to himself. Harry was right, Draco loves to be cuddled. Draco relishes in attention, and he knows it. The heath of Harry’s embrace, the afterglow of the amazing sex, lulls Draco into sleep.

\--

Draco wakes in an empty bed. He shoots up and glances around the room. Did Harry leave? Did he realise this was a mistake after all? Draco spots Harry shoes near the door. He frowns to himself and points his ears, but he can’t hear the shower. He must have went and left them behind.

Draco pushes down his disappointment. He knew this would happen when he asked Harry home, and when he saw him in his sheets. He falls back on his sheets, how could he have thought spending a night with Harry _Potter_ was a good idea.

He pushes himself out of bed and moves to his wardrobe, he grabs a pair of pants, trousers and a shirt. He forgoes socks and shoes when he hears something clattering in the kitchen. Draco takes two steps at a time as he runs down the stairs. He halts in the doorway, when he spots Harry in a pair of Draco’s boxers cooking something in his new kitchen. A kitchen Draco has never used before, but now Harry Potter is making breakfast for two there. “You’re still here?” Draco blurts.

“Yes of course.” Harry turns around, “You vanished my clothes.”

Draco doesn’t do anything but gape at Harry. He’s still here. He’s making him breakfast. Draco can’t comprehend anything about this situation. The craziest thing may be that Harry’s wearing a pair of Draco’s pants.

“Do you like bacon and eggs?” Harry asks.

“Yes. I – I do.” Draco frowns at Harry, who plates scrambled eggs and bacon on two plates. “Why are you still here?” the words are out of his mouth before he can think about it.

“Do you want me to leave?” Harry catches Draco’s eye, sad confusion clear in his gaze.

“No, no that’s not what I meant. It’s just – why?”

“Why?” Harry walks up to Draco, “Let me tell you a story to explain. I walked into a muggle bar with a new friend who told me he needed someone to set up with his best friend. Because his best friend had a new hot friend he really wanted to meet. So of course, good friend that I am, I went with him. Low and behold I ended up in the hot friends bed. And listen, this is really important.” Harry gives him a serious look, and Draco can’t help but smirk at his look. “The guy was really hot.” Draco laughs.

“But,” Harry continues before Draco gets to say anything. “most surprisingly was that this guy was my worst enemy, my archnemeses in school. And here he was in a place I never thought I’d see him, with muggles! Muggles. I thought he hated muggles. But then again I haven’t seen him in 7 years. So of course I’m curious to know what’s been going on with him.”

“So curiosity?”

“Among other things.” Harry grabs Draco’s hips and pulls him against him. “There’s only one thing that makes me doubt.”

“What?” Draco asks.

“You´re wearing all these clothes?”

Draco laughs deeply in his throat, “I thought you left.”

“I would never leave without saying goodbye.”

“Then don’t let me wake up alone.”

“Bossy.” Harry smirks, “but noted.”

Harry pulls him towards breakfast. They’re both barefoot in the kitchen and to Draco it feels like sacred new beginnings of something that will be the end of him.


	2. May 2005

> _Draco,_
> 
> _Sorry I couldn’t stay till you woke up. I had to run off to work._
> 
> _Harry_

Draco reads the note with a smile on a face. Though Harry´s handwriting is a mess and almost unreadable and he left him to wake up alone, Draco can´t help but be happy that Harry took the time to think about what Draco had said after their first night together.

An hour and some floo powder stains later he arrives at the office, where auror Johnson is hovering over his desk. “Malfoy.” He says briskly, “I need you to go to the archives and research potion accidents over the last 5 years.”

Draco raises an eyebrow, “Any specifications?”

“I need you to look through all of them and send me the ones who bought ingredients from Greece.”

“Why Greece?”

“That’s none of your business Malfoy. You’re just here to do the research.” Johnson snaps then stalks off.

Draco sighs and starts towards the archives down in the dark belly of the ministry. When he reaches the breakroom, he decides to grab a cup of tea and a sandwich for lunch first. Salazar knows he´s going to be stuck down in Archives all day.

\--

He´s made his way through 4 boxes when Draco decides to take a break and eat his sandwich. He still has a lot more boxes, shelves even, to go, but if the aurors wanted their information faster they shouldn´t have send him alone he muses.

The sandwich is doable, but Draco had much rather gone to the teashop tugged between two large muggle coffeeshops just a few streets away from the ministry. He could kill for one of their herbal blends teas right about now. It always seemed to ease his muscle aches and right now his back is killing him. Bend over a low table while sitting on a chair that was missing one of its legs it shouldn´t be surprising. Maybe he could take a long bath once he got home, that might help with some other aches as well, Draco thought to himself.

Draco finished his sandwich when he heard footsteps behind him. If Macabity was checking up on him again, Draco would throw his empty tea mug at her face. He knows the aurors don’t truly trust him, but surely it isn´t necessary to make her check up on him every hour. He had told her so not half an hour ago. The footsteps sounded heavier, not at all like Macabity´s kitten heels. Maybe they had sent someone else. Draco had maybe been a bit too rude to her after all.

“Godric this place is a mess.” A familiar voice says behind him. Draco turns around in his chair, “Potter?” he asks, “What are you doing here?”

“Being the best delivery service money can buy.” He smirks at Draco. “Well maybe not money, but sex. Spectacular sex.”

Draco laughs, “And what is it that my spectacular sexual performance grants such a delivery for.”

Harry pulls his hand from behind his back. In it he held a steaming to go cup from the teashop Draco had been dreaming about just minutes ago, “One hot herbal blend tea and,” Harry shows Draco his other hand in which he holds a small white paper bag, “A still warm pain chocolat.”

Draco gasps, “You didn´t”

Harry smiles back and cocks his head slightly to the side.

“I could kiss you right now!” Draco exclaims.

“Why don´t you do that then.”

Draco jumps up and the chair he´d been sitting on promptly falls to the ground. He closes the little distance between them and presses his lips onto Harry´s. Harry chuckles against his lips before wrapping his arms around Draco and deepening their kiss.

When they finally pull apart Draco´s sure his hair´s a mess and there´s a bruise on his neck where here kissed him a bit too roughly. “I need to get back,” Harry mummers, “I´m quite sure I spend at least most of my break finding you in this maze of files.”

Draco laughs, still a little hoarse from the kissing that just transpired.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Harry asks as he rights his robes.

“Well I was going to take a good look soak in my bathtub to try and erase all the knots in my muscles.” Draco says glancing at Harry from under his lashes.

“I´ve been eyeing your bath since the moment I first saw it. It looked almost like the one from the prefect’s bathroom back at Hogwarts. You know I don´t have a bath like that at my place.” Harry grins cheekily.

“Well because you ask so bluntly,” Draco rolls his eyes, but can’t help the smile that plays on his lips, “Why don´t you come over and join me?”

“I´ll make sure l get off soon tonight.” Harry says smilingly before grabbing Draco close and kissing him soundly.

Draco watches Harry walk away before grabbing the chair up from the floor and turning back to his work. The tea and pastry Harry had brought him wait on the desk under a carefully cast warming charm.


	3. June 2005

Draco wakes up to the sound of an owl ticking on his bedroom window. He groans and forces himself to get up and open the window. His parent’s owl scoops in, a package in his claws. He gives it to Draco after several threats. The note is written his mother’s cursive handwriting.

_June 5 th, 2005_

_Darling,_

_Your father and I wish you a happy 25 th birthday._

_We hope you’ll decide to visit us at the manor soon. We long to see you again dear son. And I’m pleased to tell you that we have found a new possible match for you. Please don’t judge this girl as fast as you did the previous ones. She is really quite lovely._

_Your father asks me to remind you that you are a Malfoy and you do not need to waste your time on a fruitless job you do not enjoy. He means well, darling._

_Love,_

_Your mother_

The box is filled with his favourite French chocolates, but Draco doesn’t have the appetite to eat any of them. Ever since he started his desk job at the lower levels in the Ministry his father has been telling him he doesn’t need to work. That he needs to find a wife and produce an heir. “You’re the last Malfoy,” his father would say, “You need to make sure that the Malfoy name will continue. Don’t waste your time on work that’s beneath you.” And Draco would stare down at his plate and excuse himself as soon as he could.

He knows that it makes his mother sad. That he doesn’t come over nearly as much as she would like. But Draco can barely stand to be inside the manor. The place where Voldemort, his awful snake and Draco’s own horrible aunt tormented him still haunts Draco in his dreams from time to time. Though he hasn’t had as bad night’s sleep since the first night he spent with Harry. The nights when Harry stays over are free from bad dreams at all. When Harry isn’t there, he’s in most of Draco’s dreams anyway.

When Harry isn’t busy catching dark wizards or hanging out with his friends, he spends his time in Draco’s apartment. Every time he comes, he brings bags with foods and spends his time in Draco’s kitchen. He always ends up making something delicious dinners and way too much. Draco always eats the leftovers the nights Harry doesn’t show.

They don’t plan anything beforehand. Harry just shows up. Some weeks he’s here every night and some weeks he only comes once. So, Draco doesn’t have any illusions about today, there are no rules in breakable heaven. It’s a Sunday so he doesn’t have to go to work. Harry has dinners at the Weasley household, and he’s an auror so who knows when he does or doesn’t have to work.

Draco is putting on the kettle when someone knocks on the front door. No one ever comes through his front door; Harry always uses the floo. Draco closes his bathrobe tighter around himself and opens up the front door.

Harry pushes him to the side and rushes inside. He slams the door shut. “Sorry ‘bout that, but I think a reporter was following me.”

“Does that mean that you’ve been photographed entering my house?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Harry worries his bottom lip between his teeth, “But that’s not why I’m here.” He looks up at Draco and grins. “Come.” He grabs Draco’s wrist and pulls him to the living room.

Harry pulls something out of his pocket and with a quick engorgio enlarges it to his normal size. It’s a carton box. “What is it?” Draco asks.

“Open up.” Harry urges him.

Inside the box is a birthday cake. “Happy birthday Draco” spell the letters on the cake and the candles circling the cake light up.

“What’s this?”

“That’s a birthday cake.” When Draco doesn’t say anything but stare Harry pipes up again, “It’s chocolate, your favourite. Do you like it?”

“Like it?” Draco glances up at Harry, who worries his lower lip between his teeth and has a serious frown. “I love it. I – Thank you. No one ever made me a cake before.”

Harry’s face breaks into a bright smile and wraps his arms around Draco’s neck pulling him close. He kisses him deeply, slowly and Draco savours the moment. “Now about the rest.” Harry starts.

“Wait? There’s more?” Draco asks baffled.

“Of course! It’s your birthday!” Harry bounces. “I made reservations at a very fancy restaurant for an early dinner or a late lunch whatever you want to call it. So, we can drink in the afternoon and have the rest of the night for ourselves.” Harry smirks, “I made special plans for tonight as well, but those are secret.”

Draco smiles brightly, this is turning into his best birthday yet. “What kind of restaurant?” Draco asks curiously.

“The golden Dragon.” Harry says with a little flinch, and Draco opens his mouth to find out how in Salazar´s name Harry managed to get a table at _The Golden Dragon_ but Harry interrupts. “I know it’s a wizarding place and we both rather not go out in the wizarding world, but the restaurant is really great, and we can both use a glamour so nobody will know it’s us. And besides, it won’t be busy in the restaurant when we’re there, cause I was late with my reservation so we could only get a table at 4.”

Draco quirks an eyebrow, “I thought you planned it so we could have the whole night to ourselves?”

“Well that too.”

“What name did you even put the reservation under if we’re going under a glamour?’’

“Smith,” Harry smirks “Now what do you say?”

“I,” Draco hesitates not sure what to say.

“Come on Draco! I just want to take you out.”

“It’s just,” Draco pauses for effect and can’t help but smirk at Harry’s eager expression, “I don’t know what to wear.”

Harry starts laughing, “I think we can find something. But first let’s eat some cake.”

\--

“How do they even know this!” Harry throws the latest prophet on the dinner table next to where Draco’s reading his potions magazine. Draco glances over to read the headline.

_“Harry Potter’s secret lover?”_

There’s a picture of them walking with their arms around each other back from Draco’s birthday dinner at the Golden Dragon two days ago. “Because your glamour is shit.” Draco snickers.

“Shut up!” Harry can’t help but snicker too. “At least they don’t know it’s you.”

“Nope that’s because my glamour is superb.”

“Again, shut up!” Harry laughs. “Maybe the reporter saw me enter here.” He muses.

“So,” Draco raises his eyebrows, Harry looks at him confused. “I guess all the rumours are true.” Draco grins. “You’re my lover.”

Harry tips Draco’s chin up, “Is that so?” Harry leans in close, “Lover.”


	4. July 2005

“Draco?”

“I’m fine!” He says, but it isn’t true. He’s drunk in the back of the car and he is crying like a baby coming home from the bar. Pansy and Greg had picked this night to tell their friends that they were engaged. And Draco had drunk a bit too much. Jealous of his friends. They’re able to be together all the time and in public. And Draco wants the same. He doesn’t want to keep secrets just to keep Harry, but it’s the way it is.

“He’s just drunk Pans.” Greg reassures his fiancé.

“And it looks like he’s going to hurl.” Blaise leans back over the passenger seat and scrunches his nose.

“I need to get out.”

“Here?” the taxi driver stops when Draco pushes the door open.

“Draco where even are we?” Pansy asks as Draco struggles with his seatbelt.

“Almost home. Just few minutes’ walk. I need some air.”

“Draco?”

“I’m fine!” Draco insists when he finally manages to get free from the belt and stumble out of the car.

Draco’s friends drive off with a final glance in his way. After a few minutes he sneaks in through the garden gates. Just to seal his fate.

Apparently, he makes lots of noise because Harry comes through the backdoor, “Draco? What are you doing? Are you drunk?”

Draco takes a deep breath, “I love you!” he screams for whatever he’s worth, “Isn’t that the worst thing you ever heard?” 

Harry looks up grinning like a devil, “definitely not.” He says. He walks up to Draco and presses his lips to Draco´s temple, “that´s. That´s probably the best thing I´ve ever heard.” He whispers.

Draco presses his face against Harry´s neck to muffle his cries.

“Draco why are you crying. Don´t be sad.” Harry takes his head in his hand and presses another kiss against his forehead. “Let´s get you to bed.” He takes Draco´s hand and leads him to the steps up to the apartment. He doesn´t let go of Draco´s hand all the way to the bedroom and when they´ve crawled back in bed together Harry holds him close and presses kisses in his hair until Draco falls asleep.


	5. August 2005

“What do you have there?” Draco asks. When Harry stumbles through the floo after his work on Monday with a black bag in his hand.

“I- Colin Creevey’s camera. I got it from his brother Dennis yesterday at my birthday dinner at the Burrow.”

“Colin Creevey, the kid that followed you around all the time at Hogwarts?”

“Yeah. He died at the battle of Hogwarts all those years ago. I hadn’t seen his brother in years, but Seamus and Dean ran into him and he told them he wanted to give Colin’s old camera to me. So, they took him along yesterday. Dennis explained how to use it.” Harry looks up at Draco and smirks, “Want to try it?”

“Sure.” Draco got up, “How do we do this.”

Harry places the camera on the kitchen counter and pulled Draco towards him, pressing sloppy kiss on his temple. “Missed you.” He mumbles. Draco smiles as Harry waves his hand and mutters under his breath. After a couple of flashes Harry grabs the camera and pulls the pictures from beneath it. “This one is nice.” He hands a photo to Draco.

Draco smiles as he looks down at the photo, in its him and Harry hold onto each other and smile brightly. “I think there’s an empty picture frame somewhere.” He pulls open a couple of drawers before he finds what he’s been looking for. He puts the picture in the frame, “I’m going to get you my present now.”

“You got me something?”

“Of course, I did. Wait here.” Draco runs up the stairs. When he enters the bedroom, he realises that he’s still carrying the picture frame. He places it on the bedside table next to Harry’s side of the bed, next to Harry’s books. Draco has read them all as well now. He reads them when he wants to wait up for Harry. He grabs the scroll from the bed and runs back down the stairs. When he steps back into the kitchen Harry´s still staring at the camera. Draco clears his throat before speaking and Harry looks up at him and smiles. “It isn´t much,” Draco starts as he hands over the scroll, “But it has some sentimental value that I thought you might appreciate.”

Harry opens the scroll carefully as to not damage the parchment. His eyes flash over the paper and his lips part in O. “My parents wedding certificate?”

Draco bites his bottom lip and nods. When Harry doesn’t say anything but just stares at the parchment in his hands Draco breaks the silence, “Do you like it? I also got you this,” Draco grabs the picture frame from the kitchen counter, “I wanted to frame it for you before I saw you, but you got here earlier than I expected. So, I didn’t get the change. I, err I thought you’d be out with Weasley and Longbottom tonight. Not that I’m not glad to see you I just, I thought I’d have time to-”

“Draco.” Harry interrupts him. “This is truly one of the best gifts I’ve ever received.” Harry looks up and Draco can see tears in the corners of his eyes.

“So, you like it then?” Draco asks.

“Yes, you pillock! Come here!” Harry opens his arms and Draco presses the frame against his chest as he steps into Harry’s embrace. Harry holds him close and presses a kiss on his temple. “Dinner with Ron and Neville fell through, so I thought I’d just come home, and we could order some dinner.”

“I would love that.” Draco says honestly as he presses even closer against Harry. _Home,_ Harry had said. Harry saw Cornelia street as his home.

They order a large pizza to share from the Italian place on the corner. When it arrives, Harry opens the door and pays the deliverer and Draco grabs a bottle of wine and glasses. It’s still a warm night and they settle on a couple of pillows that Draco keeps there for nights just like these. They eat their food and sip their wine as they stare at the night’s sky and the stars that slowly blink into view.


	6. September 2005

Draco follows Harry down a narrow street. “Where are you taking me Potter? Should I be worried?” Draco asks not able to hide the humour from his voice.

Harry throws a dazzling smile over his shoulder, “I promise it’s a really great restaurant. Even though the place is a bit dodgy.”

Harry stops in front of a red door. “Ah, here we are.” He holds out his hand and automatically Draco takes it and follows Harry into a small hallway. He closes the door behind him before Harry pulls open another one and leads Draco into a small but cosy restaurant. It’s quite full and Draco wonders if there’s even a table for them.

A young, smiling woman steps up to them, “How may I help you?” she asks cheerily.

“We have a reservation.” Harry says. And Draco raises an eyebrow. He didn’t know Harry had planned this. It makes his stomach flutter.

“What’s the name?” she asks looking in a big diary.

“Potter.”

“Okay follow me.” She seats them further at the back, away from the crowd. “What could I start you off with?”

“Some garlic bread and a bottle of water and” He glances over at Draco, “the wine list, please.”

“Sure, I’ll be right back with your menus.”

When she walks away Draco asks Harry how he found this place.

“Well, you know how the prophet likes to document my life.”

Draco nods.

“So, I went out to the muggle world and I like to find unique places with really good food. So, I ended up wandering around one night and stumbled up on this place. And the food is really delicious.”

“Yes, it is.” The waitress is back at their table and hands Draco the wine list with a smirk. “Tonight’s chef’s special is a roasted duck breast with a blackberry and wine sauce and a salad and roasted potatoes on the side.”

“Well I would like that.” Harry says waiving away the menu.

“I’ll have the same and could we have a bottle of the Malbec from 1997 please.”

“Great choice.” She says before taking their menus and walking away.

Harry dips a slice of bread in the garlic oil and gives it to Draco, “Here, try this.”

Oil drips on his finger as he stuffs it into his mouth. He stifles a moan, “That’s really good.” He says when he swallowed it.

“I know right.” Harry says with a smile.

The rest of the dinner passes in a blur. Somehow Draco manages not to moan with every bite. But Harry hadn’t managed not to look smug all through dinner. They shared a dessert because Draco insisted, he was full, but he still managed to eat most of it.

They’ve been talking for a long time and the restaurant is almost empty when they get up to leave. Harry pays, but Draco makes sure to leave a big tip for the sweet waitress. Who smiles and waves at them when they leave?

As soon as they’re outside Harry warps his arms around Draco’s waist and apperates, taking them home. They land in the middle of their bedroom.

“Eager much?” Draco manages to ask before Harry’s lips crash on his.

“You have no idea.” Harry whispers in his ear as he turns Draco around and pulls of Draco’s jacket and sweater at the same time. His hands skimming Draco’s sides his lips sucking the sensitive skin on Draco’s neck. “I’ve missed you so much. That mission took way too long.”

“You were only gone for a week.” Draco mumbles.

Harry bites softly in his earlobe, “Shut up and get on the bed.”

Draco moans and nods then stumbles towards the bed toeing off his shoes and socks as he goes. He sprawls on his back. Propping himself up on an elbow looking at Harry as he undresses. When he’s completely naked he pounces on Draco. literally pounces. They kiss desperately, Draco’s nails digging in his back as he clings to Harry. Draco feels Harry’s cock pressing into his thigh through his trousers. And Draco moans in Harry’s mouth. Harry fumbles with the buttons on Draco’s trousers and when they pop open, he flips Draco over. Harry pulls Draco’s trousers and pants of at the same time. His breath ghosts over Draco’s back as Harry moves down.

Within no time Harry has Draco a moaning mess beneath him. He’s slick with Harry’s saliva and open from his fingers. Maybe Harry should go away for a week more often if this are the consequences, Draco thinks to himself.

Harry flips Draco back on his back and Draco opens his mouth to complain. He was so close. But Harry crawls back over him and kisses him deeply and lingering. When he pulls back his green eyes burn and stare deeply into Draco´s. He softly pushes himself inside Draco, his eyes not leaving Draco´s. It makes Draco wonder if they could always be this close. And though he tried not to be the one to be the first to look away, when Harry finds that place that sets Draco´s blood alight and makes his entire body tingle, he turns to the side and gasps then moans loudly. Harry groans and buries his head against the side of Draco’s neck. Harry’s moans are muffled in Draco’s neck, but Draco just babbles out loud as Harry hits his prostate every time. “Yes! Harry, yes. More, more please. I – I need- Oh sweet Merlin. Yes, Harry, yes!” Draco comes with a scream and Harry groans loudly as he follows Draco over the edge.

They still, both breathing rapidly, trying to get their hearts to slow down.

Harry rolls off Draco, then turns to the side and looks at Draco. Harry’s green eyes always seem to look into Draco. He reaches out to push some stray hairs out of Draco’s face before cupping his head and pulling him close for a kiss. It seems like Harry tries to convey all his feelings in this kiss, it lingers and is full of love.

When Harry pulls away, he lays on his back, pulling Draco along with him. Draco lays his head down on Harry’s chest. He loves listening to Harry’s heartbeat. It suits him and lulls him to sleep.

The last thing that Draco things before he falls asleep is that he hopes he never loses Harry. Hopes this never ends. Because that’s the kind of heartbreak time could never mend.


	7. October 2005

They’re tangled between the sheets, basking in the Afterglow. Still clinging to each other’s lips. The way Harry kisses him is like the religion’s in his lips. Draco thinks they might just get away with this, staying in bed the whole weekend without anyone bothering them. He has cancelled his Sunday dinner with his parents and Harry told him he didn’t have to go to his usual lunch with his Weasleys.

“Hmh,” Harry mumbles against Draco’s lips, “We should do this more often.”

“I don’t think I can handle having much more sex Harry.” Draco says with a smirk.

“That’s not what I meant.” Harry laughs and when Draco frowns at him he explains further, “I meant this spending the day in bed. You and me intertwined. Eating take out and drinking expensive wine.”

“I would love that.” Draco presses his head back against Harry’s neck.

“Maybe we should go away together sometime?” Harry says suddenly.

“Go away? To where?”

“Oh I don’t know. We could go visit Hagrid at Hogwarts.”

Draco groans against Harry’s neck.

“Or we could go somewhere else. France. Italy. Maybe Spain? Or we could even go to America.”

“Harry, why in Circe’s name would we go to America?”

“On holiday.”

Draco props himself up on his elbows, “You want to go on holiday to America together? With me?”

“I – yeah, but we don’t have to go to America.”

“I better hope not. Italy has a much better scenery.”

Harry chuckles, “I was thinking we could go after Christmas and celebrate New year’s together by sending it between the sheets?”

“You’ve planned it all out, haven’t you?”

Harry shrugs and looks at Draco expectantly.

“I think I can get some time off around then. It’s never really busy around that time anyway.” Draco says trying to sound casually, but his heart beats rapidly in his chest. Does this mean Harry wants to take their relationship a step further?

Harry smiles brightly and pulls Draco on top of him, “I’m going to book it in the morning.” Harry promises before kissing Draco again.


	8. November 2005

Draco slams the evening issue of the prophet on the kitchen counter. He’s had a long and tiring day at the ministry, filing away old auror cases. Aurors kept checking up on him, he doesn’t know what they were thinking. What could Draco possibly do with the old, and then he means old, files.

And now this, the front-page news

_“Harry Potter getting back together with his childhood love?”_

Draco knows he and Harry aren’t a public relationship, but he at least thought they were in one. He even thought they were on their way to maybe take their relationship public. Harry is here every night now. His stuff is here, they’re practically living together. Even though they haven’t said it out loud, Harry calls this place home for Merlin’s sake! They even have a planned date night. The only thing their relationship doesn’t have is publicity. They don’t go out together in the wizarding world, at least not without Draco wearing an insane amount of glamours. And they haven’t told their friends, because the more people know the easier it would be for the press to find out. At least that’s what Draco’s been telling himself.

But now, seeing this article. Draco doesn’t know what to think. Sure, he knows you shouldn’t trust anything the Prophet writes. But it’s the picture that’s bothering him.

Harry and the Weaselette are standing on a street corner, really close together. Picture Harry holds both of her hands in his and Picture Weaselette keeps pressing a kiss on his cheek and pulling back with a bright red face.

Draco hears Harry coming down the stairs, back from the bathroom. As soon as he steps into the kitchen, Draco throws the paper at him. “What is this?” He sneers.

Harry catches the paper, “This is a paper.”

Draco snorts, “Look what’s in the paper, Potty.”

Harry looks at the paper and frowns, “I was just having lunch with Ginny.”

“Oh yes, right. That really looks like lunch.”

“Draco you know the Prophet always writes bullshit.”

“I didn’t read the shitty article, Potter.” Draco snaps. “That’s not what I care about, it’s that picture. I don’t know what kind of lunch it was for you if she only ate you.”

“Draco!” Harry is starting to lose his cool, but Draco ignores him.

“Oh right, I forgot. You always make someone else eat. You don’t like to do it yourself and you shouldn’t have to the saviour, -”

“That’s not even true and you know it.” Harry interrupts him, he’s clearly angry now. Draco knows that it isn’t true, but he’s not going to admit that.

“Besides, that’s not what we were doing,” Harry continues, “We had lunch. This picture is just her kissing me goodbye.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just her kissing you after a lunch date you kept secret from me.”

“I didn’t keep it a secret!”

“You didn’t tell me about it either!”

“It was spontaneous! Whatever this is stupid. Nothing happened.”

“No, what happened is you had a date without me. And what is stupid is that cheap, ginger, hobbit of a girl. Who probably only wants to sleep with you now that her pathetic quidditch career is over!”

“What the fuck Draco?! You take that back right now!”

“Why would I do that? It’s true. She only wants you now because her quidditch team keeps losing, even the Canons are beating her horrible team. And she _is_ stupid. She didn’t even pass any N.EW.T.S.”

Harry gapes at him for a minute, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. “I can’t talk to you when you’re like this Draco.”

“Like what? Myself? Now you don’t like me anymore Harry. You’d rather be with your ginger bitch? Make ugly ginger babies? And-”

“You know what Draco? Fuck you!” Harry interrupts Draco’s rant and storms out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

“Very articulate Potter!” Draco screams after him.

Draco turns around to put on the cattle, his hands are shaking, and his breathing is ragged. They haven’t fought like this since Hogwarts. And Draco didn’t mean to let it escalate to this extend. The article just rattled him more than he expected it would.

\--

After sitting at the kitchen table, staring in his cold cup of tea. Draco gets up and goes after Harry to the bedroom.

He takes a deep breath before knocking softly on the door. He pushes it open. Harry sits on his side of the bed, his back to Draco.

“Hey,” Draco says softly.

Harry sighs deeply and turns around. “Draco,” he starts, “I don’t think-”

“Please,” Draco interrupts, “Let me say something.”

Harry nods, but still looks hesitant.

“I know it’s all me, in my head. I’m the one who burned us down.” Draco say the words he’s been practising. “But it’s not what I meant. I’m sorry that I hurt you. I know that I’m a handful and I know that I can be overdramatic.”

Harry snorts.

“I know I’m to blame, but I don’t want to do this to you. And I don’t want to lose this, with you.” Draco sighs, “It’s not your fault the papers write constantly about you and speculate about your love life. But I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you. And I realise your ex is still your friend and I shouldn’t have said those things about her. I was mean and wrong and I’m sorry. But I’m so terrified that if you ever walk away, you’ll go back to her. That you’re going to leave me for her. And I can’t, Harry I can’t live with that.”

“Draco,” Harry tries to interrupt his rambling, but Draco continues.

“Why'd I have to break what I love so much? Please don’t walk away Harry, I love you. I do; I love you. Please just tell me that you're still mine, tell me that we'll be just fine even when I lose my mind. Tell me that it's not my fault, tell me that I'm all you want even when I break your heart.”

Harry walks up to him and cups his face. “Draco.”

“I love you Harry. Just don’t go.”

Harry kisses him. It tastes salty, Draco realises it’s because of his tears. Harry pulls of Draco’s shirt and tugs him towards the bed, their lips not parting. Once they reach the bed, Harry turns Draco around. He undoes his trousers and pulls it and his pants down at once. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Draco,” whispers in his ear.

Draco gasps as Harry sucks on the sensitive skin on his neck, Harry’s hands trailing over his sides down to his ass. “Not your fault,” Draco manages to grasp out.

Harry mutters the lube spell and pushes Draco over. Draco struggles one foot from his pants and opens his legs wider, to make it easier for Harry. Who makes quick work of preparing Draco. Mutters the lube spell once more. Then pushes himself slowly into Draco. Draco grabs the sheets at the same time as Harry grabs hold of his hips. He finds a rhythm quickly and has Draco moaning his name in no time. The delicious friction between the sheets and his stomach make Draco come fast and hard.

Harry doesn’t say anything when he comes and casts a cleaning charm. Draco crawls into their bed, he looks up at Harry, “You’re still dressed?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Harry sits down next to him. “Just go to sleep.”

Draco hums and places his head on Harry’s lap.

He falls asleep with Harry’s fingers messing up his hair.

\---

Draco wakes up, ultraviolet morning light coming through the window, he stretches. When he doesn’t feel anything, he shoots up and his eyes snap open. Harry’s not there. And there’s no note, like he leaves when he has an early day.

Draco blinks back the tears that form in the corners of his eyes. He though they made up yesterday. He apologised elaborately and Harry kissed him. He fucked him. He can’t have gone after he did that to Draco. Could he?

Draco tries to stay positive, maybe Harry’s downstairs in the kitchen, like he was the first morning.

Draco throws on a t-shirt and steps into a clean pear of boxers. He all but runs down the stairs and throws open the double doors. but Harry isn’t there. The kitchen and living room are dead. Autumn air blowing through the open windows.

Draco runs back upstairs and checks the bathroom, just to be sure. It’s empty. And not just because Harry isn’t there. Draco frowns to himself and opens the cupboard above the sink. Half of his stuff is gone. No. It’s not his stuff that’s gone. It’s Harry’s.

Draco takes a step back; his hands are shaking. His eyes flick over the rest of the bathroom. There are no towels on the floor, which normally he would be glad about, but now it just means that Harry isn’t here. The laundry basket is almost empty, he doesn’t see the usual red of the auror robes. And then he sees the cup where they leave their toothbrushes. There’s only one. And somehow that makes it all too real.

Draco’s eyes are trained on that one, lonely toothbrush as he stumbles backwards into the bedroom.

Once he sinks back down on their bed, right in the spot where he let Harry fuck him last night, he realises how empty this room feels. Without all Harry’s things there’s no life left in this room. The picture frames with pictures of Harry and his annoying friends and the one of his parents are gone, he even took the one with the picture of Harry and Draco together. There are no folders of Harry’s cases scattered about and his clothes are all gone. Draco’s clothes from last night still lay abandoned on the floor in front of him.

Suddenly Draco can’t breathe. He needs to get away from this. From these feelings that are threatening to bubble over. He drags a hand over his face, it comes back wet. He didn’t even realise the tears started flowing out.

Draco grabs a pair of trousers and shoes, and he tries to ignore the fact that the closet is half empty. He dresses himself and tries to stop himself from crying. Once he’s dressed, he stumbles to the floo.

“Draco?”

Draco lets himself be caught when he falls out of the fireplace and let’s himself fall apart.

“Darling what’s wrong?” Pansy isn’t strong enough to keep him up, so when he falls to his knees, she sits down with him. She pushes his hair out of his face, “Draco?”

“It wasn’t enough.” Draco’s voice sounds hoarse as he lets himself cry in earnest.

Pansy holds him close, “What wasn’t enough?”

“I wasn’t enough. I tried everything Pansy. I really did. I kept it a secret because he wanted me to. I apologised after the fight and I-” Draco’s voice hitches. Pansy pulls him closer as she shushes him.

“I told him I loved him. I love him Pansy. And he still left me. He left me!” His hair sticks to his tearstained face.

Pansy stills. “You told him you loved him. That’s huge! You never told that to anyone. Or have you ever?”

He pulls away so he can look at her face, though she’s blurry through his tears. He shakes his head, “But it wasn’t enough.”

“Merlin Draco.” She pulls him back in her embrace, “Who did this to you?”

 _Harry Potter_ Draco wants to say, but he knows he can’t tell her. Pansy would tell him how stupid he was, thinking he could date Harry Potter. Falling in love with Harry _Potter._ The chosen one. How could he ever think he could be with him? And then she would tell Granger, who would tell Harry, which would make everything worse. So, he says nothing. He just let’s her hold him as his tears roll down his cheeks freely.

\--

Draco spends the rest of the day on Greg’s and Pansy’s couch. She forces him to eat something but mostly just holds him.

Right now he’s laying with his head on her lap and she’s trailing her fingers through his hair, just like she used to do back at Hogwarts. Greg is in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner. She tried to pry a name from him, but when he wouldn’t budge, she let it go and settled in on comforting him and force feeding him.

“It’s late darling. Should I go with you and settle you in before you go to bed. A good night’s sleep will do you good.”

“No!”

“Draco-”

“I’m never going there again. I’m never walking that street again.”

“Did you live together? Is he still there?”

“No, Pans. He _isn’t_ there. _That’s_ the problem.”

“Darling, I know it’s hard. But facing it is the best way to get over him. And you will get over it and before you know it, you’ll be moving on with someone else.”

“You don’t get it Pansy. I won’t! And I’ll never date anyone else again. Never again.”

Pansy sighs, “You know you can stay here for however long you want to. But at some point you’ll need to go back for your stuff.”

“I’ll just buy new clothes.”

“We’ll discuss it in the morning.” Pansy urges him up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

It takes forever to fall asleep and when he does, he dreams of the war. He’s back at the battle of Hogwarts. Voldemort’s enormous snake is circling him and Greyback is eating someone, who looks like Dumbledore. And it seems like Voldemort is winning. Draco looks around for Harry, but he isn’t there.

Voldemort is walking up to Draco, his wand out, “Who’s going to safe you now, Draco?” Voldemort changes into Dumbledore, who changes into Lucius, who changes into Harry. “It wasn’t enough, Malfoy.” Dream Harry spits.

Draco shoots up in bed. He’s breathing hard and his sweaty shirt clings to his body.

“Draco?” for a second Draco thinks it’s Harry, but then Pansy casts Lumos and walks from the doorway to the bed. “Are you okay?”

“It was just a nightmare.”

Pansy crawls into the bed and takes hold of is hand. A silent comfort. “Won’t Greg miss you.”

“He’ll be fine.” Pansy reassures him.

They fall asleep like this. Pansy sleeps right through, but Draco’s flashbacks keep waking him up at least once every hour. Every time he closes his eyes images of him and Harry flash through is mind.

\--

Draco looks into the new floor-length mirror he has placed in Pansy’s guest bedroom. He pulls on the cuffs of his new muggle suit. It’s dark blue and suits his complexion perfectly, and the white shirt he wears under it is unbuttoned at the top. Showing of his neck. He’s also wearing new dragon hide shoes, they were probably way too expensive. He paid double his salary for them. Thank Merlin, he has an enormous family vault. He checks on his hair one more time, before heading down to the kitchen.

Draco’s halfway there when he hears a low voice, that’s neither Pansy’s nor Greg’s. His heart starts pounding rapidly, for a minute he thinks that Harry’s finally found him and is here to apologies and to beg him to come back to Cornelia street. But when he steps into the kitchen, his heart settles. It’s just Blaise.

Blaise whistles, “Looking good. Are you going out?”

Draco shrugs.

“He’s just dressing to kill his time.” Pansy says.

“How long have you been here now?” Blaise asks.

Draco shrugs again. He isn’t really sure how long he’s been here. He tries not to think about it, because thinking about it means thinking about that morning and that night. And that means thinking about Harry and that just ends up feeling like death by a thousand cuts. So, he just gets drunk, but it’s not enough cause when the morning the comes Harry is not there. And then he has to do it again.

“Two weeks,” Greg answers for him.

Draco makes a cup of tea and leans against the kitchen counter opposite of his friends.

“He can’t talk for himself anymore?” Blaise asks with a smirk.

“Of course, I can Blaise, don’t be stupid.” Draco snaps.

“Ah there he is,” Blaise grins. “I thought I lost you my friend.”

Draco rolls his eyes.

“It’s like that time Potter ignored him, remember that?” Blaise nudges Greg with his elbow and they both snickers.

Draco freezes and his mug falls from his hands.

His friends quickly glance his way.

“You alright there Draco?” Greg asks.

“Yes, just tired.”

“You slept the whole day yesterday!” Pansy says confused.

Draco just shrugs. He can’t tell them that the mention of Harry’s last name sends him right back to waking up alone in their bed. With his smell still lingering and his touch still ghosting on his skin.

Greg eyes him suspiciously, as Blaise continues talking.

Draco casts a quick reparo and scroucify and pours himself a new cup of tea.

“So, as I was saying. Before sleeping beauty over there joined us.” Blaise smirks at Draco before turning to Pansy and Greg.

Draco snorts and sips from his tea.

“Potter and the Weasley girl are throwing a party, and-”

Draco’s mug crashes on the ground again.

“What’s going on Draco?” Greg asks as Pansy and Blaise turn to look at him confused.

Draco tries to hide his shaking hands and blinks back his tears. He was right. Potter did leave him for her. He feels his friends’ eyes on him, and shakes his head, “No-Nothing.” He stammers.

“Draco,” Pansy takes a step towards him, “You can tell us. You know that right.”

“I-I don’t want to.”

“It’s Potter, isn’t it?” Greg asks.

Draco feels the colour draining from his face. “You – you can’t know that.”

Blaise frowns, but Greg asks, “What do you mean?”

“You- I, I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone.”

“Oh Draco,” Pansy gasps behind her hand. “Please tell me you didn’t let _Harry Potter_ break your heart.

Draco flinches and bumps into the counter.

Blaise looks confused, “I heard he was dating the Weasley girl again.”

“I need some air.” Draco rushes past his friends, out of the house. Ignoring Pansy who calls after him to wait.

As soon as Draco is outside, he apparates to the first bar he can think of. Of course, it’s the bar he met Harry in all those months ago. But right now, he doesn’t care, he needs to drink. He was about to have a late lunch anyway.

\--

“Draco? What are you doing here? Alone?” Michael sits down opposite of Draco. “Where’s Harry?”

Draco snorts, “He’s at the party he and his girlfriend are throwing.”

“Girlfriend?! I thought you two were together.”

“We were. Then he left me after fucking me.” Draco downs his drink, “Literally not figuratively.” He waves at the waitress for another drink.

“Damn. Are you okay?”

“Nope,” Draco lets the p pop extra loudly, “That’s why I’m here.” He points at his empty glass, “Just downing my sorrows.”

“Do you think that is a good idea?” Michael looks concerned.

Draco shrugs and gratefully takes the drink from the waitress, “Nope,” again he lets the p pop. “I get drunk but it’s not enough, cause when the morning comes, he’s still not there.”

“How long have you been here?”

Draco shrugs again, “Lunch?”

“Lunch?!” Michael looks like he’s seriously considering taking away Draco’s drink, so he downs it. It’s too much, so a bit drips down his chin.

“Draco. It’s 10 PM. Have you seriously been here for 8 hours?”

“More like 7.”

“Oh, like that isn’t long at all.”

“It’s less.”

“Draco what are you trying to prove?”

“I’m just trying to get drunk.”

“Maybe you should talk to Harry. trying to work something out. Like closure or something?”

“I can’t,” Draco leans over the table, his face close to Michael’s, “it’s a secret.”

“What are you talking about? You two were here all the time.”

“But that’s different.” When Michael raises his eyebrow, Draco elaborates, “You’re muggles.”

“Is that supposed to be an insult? Cause I don’t know what that means.”

“Not an insult,” Draco gets up and stumbles, “Not anymore at least.” He mutters to himself.

“Where are you going?” Michael asks as he steadies him.

“I’m going to take a piss.” Draco shakes himself free from Michael as he walks towards the toilets. He only stumbles into one table and a chair.

When he walks back out of the toilet, he immediately bumps into Dan. It’s like he’s been waiting on him. “Michael told me you were here.” Dan brushes his hand over Draco’s cheek. “He also told me something else.”

Draco pushes past Dan, “What did he tell you?”

“He told me you were single again.” Dan steps next to Draco at the bar.

Draco settles his enormous tap. The many drinks haven’t made Dan more attractive. And yes, Draco might be desperate, but he’s still desperate for Harry. Not for his annoying friend.

“Do you need help getting over him? My offer still stands. I honestly think you’ve gotten even more handsome then you were before.”

Draco ignores him as he elbows his way out of the bar. Dan keeps on his trail, “You know that Michael and I decided were better of as friends. So, I’m single again too.”

Draco makes his way outside and Dan grabs hold of his arm and turns him around. Draco stumbles and his back hits the wall. Dan steps into his space. “I promise you Draco. I’ll give you the best shag you’ve ever had, and you’ll be over Harry in no time.”

Draco snorts. This guy clearly has no idea how Harry is in bed.

“I swear Draco, I can make you feel so good.” Dan’s face closes in and Draco turns his head just in time, the world spins.

This, however, doesn’t seem to bother Dan. Because he starts the nibbling on Draco’s jaw. Draco tries to push Dan away, but he’s too drunk and stumbles. Dan pins Draco’s arms to his sides against the wall and presses his lips forcefully against Draco’s. Draco struggles, but he can’t seem to push Dan away.

Suddenly Dan’s weight gets lifted from Draco’s body. A metallic taste spreads in Draco’s mouth. Draco flicks his tongue over his bottom lip. Dan must have bitten on it because it’s bleeding.

Draco looks up wondering where Dan has gone, but glad non the less that he stopped forcing himself on Draco.

Draco spots Dan clutching his face just a few paces away. “What the fuck?” He shouts. At who, Draco doesn’t know.

“Draco? Draco are you alright?” Harry cups Draco’s face with both his hands.

“Harry?” Draco can’t hold back his tears, “What are you doing here?”

“Yes, what the fuck are you doing here?!” Dan stalks towards them and Draco flinches and tries to slink away from Dan’s approaching figure. Harry notices it and steps in between them.

“You better stay the fuck away Dan! What the fuck were you thinking?!”

“Why do you care?” Draco asks softly.

“Yes, why _do_ you care Harry? You broke up with him.” Dan sneers.

“You broke up with me.” Draco says a little bit more forcefully, getting over the shock of seeing Harry again.

“Draco,” Harry starts.

“Ignore him Draco. Come with me.” Dan interrupts him.

“You stay the fuck away from him.” Harry warns, “Or I’ll punch you until you understand.”

Dan scowls but steps back, “If you change your mind, Draco. Call me.”

Draco ignores Dan who saunters away. He blinks at Harry, “Why are you here, Harry? Why do you care? You left me. You broke my heart.” Draco says thinking of Pansy’s words.

“Draco, please. Let me explain.” Harry reaches out, but Draco pulls away. A bit too quickly and he stumbles. He’s still too drunk. He needs to get away before he does something stupid. “Why should I?” He says as he starts walking away in the opposite way that Dan went.

“Draco please. I know I probably have no right, but please drink this so we can have a proper conversation.” Harry holds out a bottle of hangover potion.

Draco hesitates on one hand he wants to take the potion and yell properly at Harry, until he begs Draco to take him back. On the other hand, he wants to throw the potion against the wall and make harry walk after him, begging for forgiveness. And he knows both are fantasies.

Draco sighs and grabs the bottle, “You can’t yell at me.”

“Draco, I-”

Draco interrupts him with a finger in the air, “But I get to yell at you.”

“Okay fair.”

Draco downs the potion, ignoring the foul taste. It takes a minute for the potion to work. And when it does Draco blinks a few times at Harry, before taking a deep breath. “What the fuck?”

“Draco…”

“No, actually. I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Draco, please.” Harry pleads.

“You promised you’d never leave without saying goodbye.”

“I’m sorry, but I-”

“And why the fuck did you fuck me before you decided to pack up and leave me sleeping, naked might I add, in our bed. Knowing. _Knowing_ that I would wake up confused and upset. Exactly like you promised you would never do. You promised. The very first night you slept with me. That’s is really the thing I can’t understand. Why? Why did you sleep with me?”

“I wanted to, -”

“Oh, you _wanted_ to. Well of course then bend me over for the chosen one. The saviour. He gets what he wants. One moment he wants to fuck the death eater the next he gets back together with his ex-girlfriend and to make ginger babies.”

“That’s not what I meant! Please and we just go somewhere else to talk about it.”

“I’m done talking.”

“Yeah, well. I’m not.” Harry grabs Draco’s arm and pulls him close before apparating away.

They appear on the pavement before Draco’s apartment on Cornelia street. Draco recoils, but Harry pulls him along into the apartment.

It’s dusty inside and Harry frowns before casting some cleaning spells through the kitchen and sitting room. He puts the cattle on and asks Draco to sit down on the couch with a movement of his hand.

Begrudgingly Draco does, scowling at Harry’s back. “What’s happened here?” Harry asks, trying for some small talk.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been here.”

“What do you mean? You haven’t been here since when?”

“Since I woke up alone.”

Harry stiffens. He finishes pouring the tea and walks up to Draco. Placing a cup in front of him.

“You said you wanted to talk.” Draco grabs the cup without looking at Harry, “So talk.”

Harry takes a deep breath, “I’m sorry, but you were wrong.”

“What?!’ Hot tea spills from his cup onto Draco’s lap. It burns a little but he ignores it, instead he stares at Harry.

“You were all wrong about me.”

“What are you on about? You should have taken that hangover potion yourself, Potter!”

“No, let me finish. That night, you told me that I’d leave you for Ginny. That’s what everyone’s been telling me. That Ginny and I would make up and get back together. Ron even said that there’s no one for me, but Ginny. Mrs. Weasley always tells me how happy she’ll be when she can finally welcome me officially into the family. And Hermione started talking about children, and how ours will go to Hogwarts together.”

“Wow, this is really making me feel so much better.”

“Point is,” Harry continues, ignoring Draco. “You are all wrong.”

Draco looks up at Harry, who’s pacing up and down the length of the couch.

“I won’t end up with Ginny. I’ll never officially be a Weasley. And Ginny is not the one for me. Sure, I’d love it if my children go to Hogwarts together with ‘Moine’s if I ever have them. But I want them with you. I want it all with you. _You_ ’re the one for me, not Ginny. It never was Ginny; I see that now. And I don’t know why I didn’t realise this before. I know I don’t deserve another chance, but if you give me one. I promise, I swear I’ll never let you wake up alone ever again.” Harry stops pacing and looks at Draco. Their eyes meet, Harry’s are bright, red, and wet.

Draco clears his throat and wipes his own wet eyes with the back of his hand, “You said that the first time.”

“I know, but Draco-”

“Please, let me say this.”

Harry nods and presses his lips together.

“You have no idea how bad I wanted to hear you say those words, but now. How – How can I trust what you say. I gave you everything I had and you,” Draco’s breath hitches, “You left me. When I was at my most vulnerable.”

“Draco, I will make up for all of it. I swear I will.”

“How? Harry, you are the _only one_ I ever told ‘I love you’ to. And I – I can’t hurt like this ever again. I really, really can’t. Never again.”

“Please I, I want to be with you. I’ll do anything. Anything.”

“Why? Why now? You hid me away for months. We didn’t even tell our friends, I told myself it was because of the papers, but we both know that’s a lie. And then you left.”

“You’re right. I’ll take you anywhere you want. I won’t keep you hidden away any longer. We can go to the best wizarding restaurants without any glamours. I’ll take you to the burrow for Sunday dinners. I’ll even go with you to the Manor to meet with your parents. And we´ll finally go on that holiday we talked about.” Harry sits down next to Draco and tangles their fingers. “Please Draco. I love you.”

Draco flinches and gets up. “I – I can’t do this right now. I, you. You have to give me time!”

Harry looks pained, but nods. “Of course.”

Draco hurries out of the apartment. It’s cold outside and the autumn wind tears at his clothes, before he apparates away.


	9. Epilouge: January 2006

Harry clutches his glass close to his chest. He feels out of place at Pansy’s and Greg’s engagement’s party. It’s still weird that he considers them friends now he has known for a while now that Hermione’s close to Pansy, but he still hadn’t expected to be invited to this party. Not after what happened with Draco.

 _Draco._ Merlin, it still hurts. It’s been 2 months and he still hasn’t heard anything from him. It’s been so hard not to contact him, but Harry knows he needs to give Draco the space he asked for. Harry realises he really hurt Draco. He just hadn’t realised how much.

That morning Harry woke up with a sleeping Draco pressed against his side. When Harry stirred, Draco woke up and started pressing kisses all over Harry’s chest. They had spent at least an hour in bed before getting out and ready for work. There was no time for breakfast, they were already late. Harry had thought about saying it then; “I love you.” He should have, but he didn’t. He pushed Draco against the kitchen counter and kissed him deeply, before rushing off to the Ministry. And _that’_ s when the day went to hell.

Ginny firecalled and asked him to go out to lunch. Harry hesitated, but Ron urged him to go. So, he went. He should have known better then to go against his feelings. Because Merlin it was awful. As soon as they sat down, Ginny started talking about how they were both still single and older and wiser then when they’d broken up. And how she was ready now, that he should be ready now as well. He seemed like he was ready.

Harry wanted to interrupt her and say that he wasn’t single, but she didn’t give him the space. And if she would have, she would have pressed him until he told her who it was, he was dating. And he wasn’t ready to tell her just yet. He needed to speak it through with Draco first.

So, he told her he needed to think about it. Like the idiot he is. She seemed content about it and the rest of the lunch she rambled on about quidditch. The new techniques she was practising, her teammates. Her wins and her losses. On and on it went. Harry did really like the game, but even he had his limits. Him and Draco always had discussions about quidditch since they both supported different teams, but that always ended in snogging sessions, not in Harry wanting to slam his head repeatedly on the table.

When they parted, on the pavement outside of the lunchroom, she kissed his cheek and said that he should really think about what she had said. That Ron and her parents would love it if he agreed. Ron and her parents that what she said. Not herself. The entire lunch she didn’t mention once that she loved him or wanted to be with him. Not even that she liked him as anything more than a friend. No, she only said that she was ready for a serious relationship.

He went back to the office, but he didn’t get any work done. He couldn’t concentrate. Ginny’s words circled through his mind. Hers and Ron’s and Hermione’s and Mrs. Weasleys. And all the other Weasley’s who supported their relationship in the past. Even Fred. Though all he could see when he closed his eyes was Draco’s sleepy face looking up at him, his eyes sparkling and his lips pink. His hair mussed, like it only was in bed. Only Harry ever saw him like this, and he loved that. He loved that Draco let himself be seen like this only with Harry around. And Draco was so gorgeous, but when he was like that, sleep ruffled in Harry arms he was the most beautiful.

Ron kept him up after work. He kept talking about how great it was that he and Ginny were getting back together. Harry just wanted to go to him, to Draco. He just wanted to go to his kitchen and cook a nice meal, while Draco sat at the kitchen table complaining about his work.

When Harry finally got home, Draco was already there. He was busy with the owls. Harry pressed a quick kiss on his neck and ran up the stairs to change.

When he came back down, what he hoped would be a quiet night in turned into their biggest fight.

For the first time, Harry walked away from a fight with Draco Malfoy. The words he spoke had placed doubts in his mind. Was he going to leave Draco to be with Ginny? Everyone who knows him best says so. Are they right and is he just as oblivious as the all always tell him he is? And if he is should he leave right now, before he hurts Draco even more? But he loved Draco. He did, didn’t he?

Draco apologised so earnestly that Harry couldn’t help but kiss him. But as Draco fell asleep in is arms, Harry stayed awake and stared that the wall. He had never been this confused before. Maybe everyone else was right? Maybe he should leave now and figure things out with Ginny and if it didn’t work out, it didn’t work out. But he should figure it out first. That’s what he and Ginny agreed when they’d broken up and if he really is as oblivious as his friends say, he should maybe listen to them.

His heart ached as he untangled himself from Draco and placed his head carefully on a pillow. “Harry,” Draco mumbled a slight smile on his lip. It is probably better for him that Harry leaves him now, it’ll hurt him less if he does it now.

So, he packed his stuff, he couldn’t help but take the picture frame with the picture of him and Draco holding on to each other and smiling. And with on last glance at Draco, Merlin, her really is unfairly handsome, Harry left.

As soon as he saw the sun come up the following morning, he knew he should have waited. He should have told Draco that he was leaving, instead of leaving him to wake up alone. Instead he ran away like a coward because it would hurt too much to say it face to face. But he couldn’t go back now. It wouldn’t make sense; Draco was probably mad at him anyway. It makes no sense to go back to start an argument just to leave him again.

The next two weeks went by fairly well. He thought about Draco constantly but that is to be expected. Though he tried his best to push it away. He went out with Ginny on two dates, just to see. On the second date she told him that they were throwing a party. When he asked why she told him; “To celebrate us getting back together of course, silly.” Yes, right. Silly. He hadn’t even realised that they’d gotten back together this quick.

When Pansy, Greg and Blaise showed up at the party, Harry’s heart sped up. Did that mean Draco was here? If he was here, Harry didn’t think he could fake not being in love with him. However, he wanted to see Draco badly. He hadn’t realised he missed Draco this much until he came so close to seeing him again. But he didn’t spot the recognizable blond hair.

Pansy all but stormed up to him and pulled him aside. When she was sure there wasn’t anyone looking at them or listening in, she slapped him across the face.

“What the fuck was that?”

“What have you done to Draco?”

“I – What?” Was something wrong with Draco?

“He’s gone missing. Ran out of my apartment by the mention of your name.” She lowered her voice, “I know you’re the one who broke his heart.”

Harry blinked at Pansy.

She pokes a finger at his chest, “You’re going to do your auroring and find him. Right now! Or I’m going to tell your new old girlfriend and your so-called friends what you’ve done to my best friend.”

“He’s gone missing? To where?”

“Well if I knew that, Potter.” She spat, “he wasn’t missing, now was he?”

“Yes, right. Yes, I’ll go right now. I’ll just have to-”

“Yes, yes I’ll find you an excuse. Now go!”

Harry didn’t know where to start, but he was still glad to be away from the party. With all those prying eyes and questions, he didn’t know how to answer. He went to the apartment on Cornelia street first, but of course he wasn’t there. Pansy would have checked it first.

When he finally found Draco, Harry couldn’t believe what he saw. Dan was pushing him up against the wall. Forcing his tongue down Draco’s throat.

Harry thought about storming off. However, he knew that Draco never thought Dan attractive and Harry glanced back against the pair by the wall. Now that he looked closer it seemed that Dan was literally forcing himself on Draco.

Angry, Harry ran towards them. What the fuck was Dan thinking?! Harry pulled him of off Draco and punched him hard across the face. Dan cursed at him, but Harry ignored him and focused on Draco, “Draco. Draco, are you alright?”

Draco, clearly very pissed, blinked at him. Eventually Harry got Draco away from Dan and gave him the spare hangover potion he’s been keeping in his coat pocket.

Seeing Draco with Dan stirred feelings in Harry he’s been trying to push down ever since he walked away from Draco. Love. He’s in love with Draco. He wants to be with _Draco_. To hell what his friends say. Ginny isn’t the one he’s supposed to be with. The one meant for him is standing right in front of him twirling a potion bottle between his long fingers, a pout on his handsome face. His hair perfectly styled. He sees it now.

He took Draco back home and begged him to take him back. Draco told him he need time and Harry understood. He really did.

But now it’s two months later, and he wishes Draco had just told him yes or no.

His friends are still angry at him for not telling them about Draco and leading Ginny on. He understands it all. He does, but all he really wants is Draco back. To go back to their apartment, make love in their bed, hold each other close on the couch and bicker in the kitchen.

“Harry,” Ron nudges him with his elbow.

Harry looks up at his friend and Ron smirks at him, pointing at the double doors.

Harry gasps, there’s Draco. And he looks so, so good.

Harry wants to run over to him and press their lips together. Hold him close as he presses his face in the crook of Draco’s neck to inhale his delicious smell of lemon and spice. But he doesn’t want to scare him away, so he stays back. Only his eyes following Draco’s every move. Draco doesn’t even glance at him once.

Hermione corners Harry and engages him in a conversation about her work at the ministry.

Harry loses Draco in the crowd as Hermione starts talking about rules and regulations.

Eventually Luna joins the conversation and starts talking about nargles of course. At that point Harry stops listening fully and looks for Draco in the crowd. He takes a few steps away from the two girls now deep in discussion in order to get a better look of the room. When someone places a hand on his waist and whispers in his ear, “It’s getting late. Want to share a taxi?”

Harry knows that voice and spins around, “Draco?!”

Draco tsks at him, “That’s not an answer.”

“I- yes. Yes!”

“Let’s go then.”

Harry follows Draco through the room, out of the double doors. He can feel the eyes on him, but he doesn’t care. He only has eyes for Draco. Outside, a taxi awaits. Harry slides in after Draco.

“Draco, I’m still so sorry. I, you. Have you thought about it? What did you decide?” Harry rambles.

“I’m, I’m still not sure.”

Harry grabs Draco’s hand, “But, what-”

Draco shushes him with one of his charming smiles. “I’m still confused, but.”

“But?” Harry asks eagerly.

“I rent a place on Cornelia street.” Draco says casually in the car.


End file.
